The Chronicals of Sam, Aly, Ciara and Graham
by silver-screen-953
Summary: Aly, Sam, Graham, and Ciara are lost in the woods. When theyre found by Anna, Van Helsing, Carl, and Velkan, they find more than they thought possible. Their only salvation: Tea. rated T for brief swearing only.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night, and Ciara, Graham, Aly and Sam were lost in the Romanian woods. Ciara shivered in her heavy cloak, protected by her trusty bottle opener. Sam joined her shivering, even though she wore a fur coat and dagger. Aly saw this, and almost laughed at them. She herself wore a plain tunic and pants, armed with a sword. Graham was outright teeth-chattering, crossed arms freezing. He was dressed in a heavy fur coat, hat, leggings and tunic. For good measure, he wore a linen lining. His only protection, was a large staff, which he couldn't exactly use.

"Damnit guys," yelled Aly. "I told you we could have turned back there!"

"Well if someone knew how to read a map…" muttered Graham.

"I know how to read a stupid map!'' she yelled.

Just then, Ciara tripped.

"Oh my God, were gonna die!" yelled Sam in a panic, as she promptly fell over Ciara.

"Calm down, gosh Sam!" said Ciara. "I just tripped. You're not gonna get eaten!"

"Well we will if Aly keeps at that map," Graham muttered again.

"Its not me! This map is just a crappy …map!" yelled Aly.

"Not as crappy as your sense of direction," muttered Graham.

Aly was ready to punch him, when she heard a rustle in the bushes.

Suddenly, a tall man dressed in dark clothes stepped out of the brush.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who are you?" asked Ciara.

"It depends on who you are," he answered.

"…well same here!" said Ciara.

"Oh, enough of this! Van Helsing, it's just a bunch of kids!" cried a woman as she came out of the trees, followed by a stout monk, and a handsome man who looked like he had to be somewhere.

"Who's the monk?" asked Sam, looking right at the man.

"I happen to be a friar!" he said, "but since you ask, I'm Carl. Who are you four?"

"I'm Graham," Graham said, "and this is Sam, Aly and Ciara. We're looking for the nearest town."

"I see. My name is Velkan by the way. This is Anna, and Van Helsing," said Velkan. "We can take you there. Just promise me you will stay there until daybreak."

"Sure, ok then…" Aly said.

"Many evil things lurk this forest," said Anna.

"Like who?" asked Aly.

"The were wolf!" cried Carl.

"A were wolf!" answered Sam.

"No, were wolf!" Carl cried again. "Behind you!"

Everyone turned and saw the wolf man headed straight for them.

"Everybody run!" screamed Anna.

Ciara, Aly, Sam, Graham, and Carl ran for their lives. For a few moments, they seemed to be getting away. Then Ciara promptly fell into a well.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ciara screamed.

"Oh my God!" cried Carl, who had nothing else to say.

"We must save her!" said Aly.

"Uh-huh. And how are we gonna do that?"

Sam spotted a latter leaning against a tree, and brought it over to the group huddled around the well.

"What in the world was that doing out here!" asked Carl.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Get me out of here!" yelled Ciara.

Just then, Van Helsing, Anna and Velkan came running toward them.

"Don't stop, run!" yelled Anna. "Why are you not moving!"

Sam pointed at the well, while Aly flatly explained. "She fell down the well."

"Oh," said Van Helsing.

Velkan raced down the latter, and a second later, Ciara joined him in coming up.

"Were wolf!" yelled Carl. "Coming again!" he nearly fainted.

The group turned toward the trees were Carl had pointed, and almost everyone readied themselves to fight.

"Friars are opposed to violence…" mumbled Carl.

Aly raised her sword, and tested it with a heroic arch as she brought it down. "Ow!" she whined. "My wrist!"

"Big baby," muttered Graham. He swung his staff with untrained awkwardness.

Sam stabbed the air in front of her with her dagger, and giggled morbidly.

"Ah ha!" yelled Ciara as she uncorked an imaginary bottle.

Anna rolled her eyes and stood in fighting position with her sword close at hand.

Velkan scanned the trees and cocked his gun.

Van Helsing readied his crossbow.

The were wolf ran into the small clearing, and went straight for the group. Van Helsing shot his crossbow to hit and stun the wolf man, as Velkan got close enough to shoot the monster in the heart with his silver bullets.

The were wolf went down quickly, and Aly ran forward with her sword and tried to swing at him. She managed to shave some fur, and drop the sword.

As the were wolf began to change, he shrunk back to size, and become a familiar form.

Ciara gasped, "It's Graham!"

She was right. The were wolf was Graham. Everyone turned to look at Graham, or who they thought was Graham.

Van Helsing raised his crossbow, and waited for an explanation.

"Who are you?" yelled Anna.

Velkan aimed his gun once more.

Suddenly, the Graham still standing and covered in furs, began to change also.

"It's Dracula!" cried Carl.

"Dracula!" gasped Sam, staring at the man who, seconds before, been Graham.

"Eww, don't tell me you like him Sam!" yelled Ciara.

"How long have you…been Graham?" demanded Aly.

"Long enough to be at that sleep over a few nights ago," said Dracula, amused.

"I painted your nails!" said Sam, who was delighted.

Velkan looked at Anna and Van Helsing. "Wasn't he a dude?"

Dracula smiled. "I heard all your plans when I was there."

"But you were the first to fall asleep!" said Ciara.

"Yes, dancing to Brittney Spears does tend to tire me out," mused Dracula.

Everyone stared.

Dracula seemed to realize why they were staring, and blushed. "Damn you all! Just because I like pink doesn't mean I…"

Ciara burst out laughing. "I thought it was strange that he kept asking to braid my hair!"

Dracula roared and flew away.

Sam pouted. "He didn't ask me!"

Van Helsing, Anna and Velkan gawked at the four teens.

Anna decided to break the silence. "Ok then, lets go after him!"

"How?" asked Aly.

"On horses of course!" answered Van Helsing.

Carl paled at the mention of the animal.

"Ooh, horsies!" clapped Ciara.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I got to sleep next to him!" giggled Sam, obviously thrilled.

Velkan eyed her strangely as her followed his sister to the Valerious Mansion to get the horses.

"Five horses, one for each of you kids, one for Van Helsing, and Carl we knew you'd want to walk," said Anna, atop a russet mare, with Velkan behind her on a fair steed.

As Van Helsing helped Aly onto a grey mare, Velkan assisted Sam onto a creamy mare.

Just then, they all heard a thud as Ciara fell off a black pony.

"I'm ok!" she yelled.

Anna went over to help Ciara as Aly and Sam openly laughed at her.

"Shut up you guys!" Ciara said, embarrassed.

A few moments later, they were trotting along a lonely pathway.

"Dracula's castle is around that bend," called Van Helsing.

"Good," said Sam, who had been complaining the whole way.

"At least I know how to ride a horse," said Aly, proud of her knowledge of horses.

"At least I know how to read a map," retorted Ciara.

"Quite, all of you!" said Anna. "We are getting too close to risk being heard!"

"Dracula has a secret passage hidden behind that boulder," informed Velkan.

"Good. We can go in through that way to get inside," said Van Helsing.

"Well that's excellent news," said Carl, relieved. "My feet are hurting worse than the time I once created a vial of foul green liquid, which…"

"Shush!" whispered Velkan.

They led the horses to the boulder Velkan had mentioned, and got off the animals.

THUD!

"I'm ok!" Ciara whispered.

Van Helsing explained to the three girls how to tie their horses to the tree to which his was already tied.

As they neared the looming doorway, Carl sneezed. Anna shot him a death glare as Velkan whipped out his pistol. Carl stopped and paled, then nodded.

Velkan opened the door with a gypsies grace, and the group slipped inside.

"It's so big!" whispered Sam.

"Why thank you," Velkan whispered, as he hi-fived Van Helsing.

"Eww!" said Sam disgusted, and shared a look with Anna and Carl.

Ciara couldn't stop from laughing, and Aly smiled until Sam glared at her.

Anna directed them to stay close to the walls, and walk lightly. Ciara proved to have great difficulty with this.

Aly whipped out her sword at the sound of a mouse squeaking nearby. Van Helsing motioned for her to keep it ready, and Aly nodded.

They continued until they came to a room, from which an odd noise came. Van Helsing looked in, and saw Aleera, Verona, and Marishka playing cards on an old mattress. He motioned for everyone to be quite, and he slipped in and shot his crossbow. The brides shrieked, shifted forms, and flew away, no doubt to alert Dracula.

"Nice going," said Aly.

Ciara ran over, and picked up the fallen cards from the floor. "Sweet! They're black!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "We need to keep going."

"Yes," said Velkan. "Dracula probably knows were here now."

Sam's face lit up at Dracula's name, while Carl's paled.

As they exited the room, Velkan and Anna dragged the mattress into the hallway. "You never know when you'll need it!" they defended themselves.

Walking as silent as they could, they next found a room filled with large green sacs. "Dracula's children," explained Anna.

Sam frowned, and Ciara laughed at her, while Aly poked one with her sword.

"Eww!" she said as a green puss escaped the hole where her sword had stabbed.

"How rude," said a familiar voice from the ceiling. They all looked up to find Dracula sitting up-side down on the roof above them.

"Backs toward the wall," murmured Velkan.

Before they could move, Dracula was on the ground, advancing toward the group of seven.

Right then, Sam lunged for Dracula calling, "Take me with you!"

Aly, Ciara, and Carl had to restrain her. Dracula looked at Sam amused. Once again, Velkan eyed Sam strangely.

Dracula's Brides appeared at his side, and started moaning and kissing him. Sam looked heartbroken, while the rest of the group looked on with mixed feelings of disgust, amusement, and hate. Suddenly, while Dracula was occupied with his brides, Velkan attacked Dracula.

"Run!" yelled Anna, who joined Velkan and Van Helsing in fighting Dracula.

"Follow me!" yelled Ciara.

They ran through the maze of hallways until suddenly Ciara fell down a well.

"What the hell?" said Aly. "Where'd the well come from?"

Sam was still behind them and didn't notice Ciara was gone. "Don't stop!" she called, barreling through.

As she ran, she fell down the well, to join Ciara.

"Hey," said Ciara.

"Hey," sighed Sam. "So how's it going?"

Aly and Carl looked down at Ciara and Sam. "Are you two alright?" yelled Carl.

They didn't have time to answer, because right then, Van Helsing and Anna came running toward them. "Where's Velkan?" asked Aly.

"Distracting Dracula!" they yelled back. "Where is Ciara and Sam?"

Aly pointed down the well, as Anna and Van Helsing looked down to see Ciara produce a teapot from her cloak.

Van Helsing and Anna shot at Aleera, who had interrupted their 'meeting'. Verona and Marishka flew in and participated in attacking the two. Velkan ran into the room and grabbed Carl, who was being dragged upside down across the floor. They toppled to the floor and narrowly avoided a shot from Van Helsing.

"F---, man!" screamed Carl.

"Sorry!" panted Van Helsing.

Dracula flew into the room, and joined the frenzy. Aly decided to chop down a rope on the wall. What the rope did, she didn't know, but she soon learned it made Dracula angry. He came after her, and she raised her sword in defense.

"Owie!" she whined. "My wrist!"

Dracula took the sword and flung it down the well.

"My sword!" she yelled, and dove down after it.

Aly landed on a sharp object, which she realized was her sword, and began to cradle it. She then noticed Ciara and Sam staring at her. Aly looked up, and Ciara handed her a cup of tea.

"Cheers," said Sam.

Meanwhile above ground, Van Helsing was battling viciously with Dracula. The vampire twisted Van Helsing's arm, and booted him forward. Van Helsing managed to steady himself, and lash out at Dracula, to find he was no longer there. Dracula picked Van Helsing up from behind, and threw him away, where he conveniently fell down the well.

"Welcome," said Sam, as Ciara handed him a cup.

Van Helsing stared, and took the cup.

"So then I said, if you're gonna beat me up, do it properly!" said Aly.

Van Helsing sipped the tea. "Why this is lovely, tell me, how do you steam your tea?"

20 feet up, Anna and Velkan were still fighting with Dracula, and tiring. So they decided to run. "But what about Van Helsing, Aly, Sam, and Ciara?" asked Velkan.

"…they'll be ok," replied Anna. "Besides, Carl ran away 10 minutes ago."

"No I didn't!" yelled Carl, who was hiding in a corner. "I've been here, and I…"


	3. Chapter 3

Marishka swooped from above and plucked Carl from the corner as Anna an Velkan ran away. Carl was deposited in the well, to join the now tea party.

As Carl landed, he just managed to block a blow aimed for Van Helsing.

"What was that for!" yelled Carl.

"He drank all the tea!" yelled Aly, pointing at Van Helsing.

"But it was so delicious and good!" cried Van Helsing.

"That was my last tea bag, too," said Ciara sadly.

"I cant believe Dracula has already had children," muttered Sam, lost in the remnants of her tea.

They all turned to stare, when suddenly, Dracula appeared behind Van Helsing in the already crowded well.

"Dracula's right behind me, isn't he?" said Van Helsing, when Carl fainted and screamed pointing behind Van Helsing.

"Yes. Yes he is," the rest of the group answered.

"Dracula, make me your bride, please!" Sam yelled, while lunging at him.

"Eww," said Dracula disgusted.

Aly and Ciara had to restrain Sam.

"If I was going to make anyone my bride, it would be Anna," he said revolted.

"No way, Anna's mine!" yelled Van Helsing, turning around and standing up.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

While Van Helsing and Dracula argued over Anna, Aly, Ciara, Sam and Carl climbed out of the well. "Why didn't we do that in the first place!" asked Carl.

"Because we were having tea!" said Ciara. "Jeeze."

They traveled down the hallways, looking for an escape, when suddenly they found the mattress the brides had been playing on.

"I have a brilliant idea!" exclaimed Carl. "Let's hide under this mattress!"

Since they had nothing better to do, and no other ideas, that's what they did.

"Let's try to find a way out, and use the mattress and a disguise!" said Sam.

Suddenly, Dracula and Van Helsing burst out of the room with the well and kept fighting a vicious battle. Dracula had managed to either destroy or rid Van Helsing of his weapons. Van Helsing had nothing better in mind, so he pulled the Count's hair, hard.

"Ahh!" screamed the count, much like a girl.

Aleera, Verona, and Marishka flew into the room to help their master, although they were being pursued be Anna and Velkan.

The brides spotted the moving mattress and went to jump on it. Carl, Ciara and Sam managed to get out from underneath in time, but Aly remained squished.

"Someone, a little help here," she wheezed.

Ciara did the first thing that came to mind. She had found a bucket of water in a corner, so she flung the liquid at the brides. Aleera thought Marishka had done it, Verona thought Aleera had done it, and Marishka had thought Verona had done it. The three women began to fight, even though they were soaking wet. Van Helsing, Dracula, and Velkan had stopped fighting to watch, while Carl covered his eyes and whimpered.

The women fought off the mattress, and through the hall way, with the men migrating behind them.

Anna, Aly, Ciara, and Sam stared, then turned and walked toward the exit.

"Men," muttered Anna.

The four walked back to their waiting horses and untied them. Anna hopped on with a gypsies ease, while Aly boosted herself on. Sam jumped out of a tree to land on her mare.

THUD

Ciara took a few tries.

As they walked back to the Valerious Mansion, Aly explained that the reason they had been walking in the woods in the first place, was that they were hunting a rabbit. It was a sneaky rabbit, that got away easily.

"I know what you mean," said Anna.

When they arrived at the mansion, Anna, Aly, Sam and THUD Ciara, got off their horses, and made their way into Anna's home. She invited them to stay with her, and Aly, Ciara and Sam accepted.

"So, now that were all settled in," said Anna, "Who'd like some tea?"

"No thanks," said Ciara, pulling out her tea pot, "I got my own."

Back at Dracula's Castle

"Common," said Dracula. "Let us out!"

Aleera laughed. Dracula, Velkan, and Van Helsing were currently in chains on the wall.

"Why would we do something like that?" giggled Verona.

"Because…" started Van Helsing.

"Because we gotta go!" cried Velkan.

"I like them better here," said Marishka.

Aleera, Marisha, and Verona walked up to the three men, and started to fondle them, while giggling madly.

"Eww!" cried Velkan.

"…" –Dracula.

'I wish Anna was in the chick fight…,' thought Van Helsing.

And so this day ends for one of our heroes in a very horny way.


End file.
